staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Za czy przeciw 8.00 Brzydkie kaczątko - film anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 8.25 Teleranek na t®opie... 8.55 Maszyna zmian 9.25 MdM 10.00 Gwiazdy, które nie gasną: Królowe Dzikiego Zachodu - film fabularny prod. francusko-hiszpańsko, włosko-angielskiej 11.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.30 Ludzki świat 12.50 Na urodziny Sławomira Mrożka: Kostiumik czy ubranko? - Bal maskowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.50 Na urodziny Sławomira Mrożka: Kostiumik czy branko? - Szwagier zadżumionych 14.45 Na urodziny Sławomira Mrożka: Kostiumik czy ubranko? - Reprezentacja 14.50 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 15.20 Na urodziny Sławomira Mrożka: Kostiumik czy ubranko? - Beczka śmiechu 15.25 Najtrudniejszy pierwszy krok - Debiuty Opole 2000 16.00 Finał XXI Konkursu dla Abonentów "Czarodziejska noc" 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (26): Theodore Roosevelt 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno 18.05 Lokatorzy (1/226): Nieproszony gość - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.41 Sport 19.46 Pogoda 19.55 Studio ME w piłce nożnej 20.00 Studio sport: mecz finałowy 21.50 Studio ME w piłce nożnej 22.20 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Śmierć w płytkiej wodzie - film fab. prod. austriacko-niem.-węgierskiej (dla dorosłych) 0.15 Gwiazdy świecą nocą 0.35 Brewster McCoud - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Film dla niesłyszących: Personel - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. prod. USA 9.25 Zagadki natury: Gigantyczna jaszczurka - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 10.25 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta 2000 10.30 Wakacje z 2 10.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.20 Bezpieczne wakacje 11.30 Z Dwójką dookoła świata 12.00 Przeklęty okręt - film historyczny prod. angielskiej 13.40 Malta 2000 14.00 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (22): Kwiaty - telenowela TVP (powt.) 15.30 Co nam w duszy gra: Wiosna 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (3/34): Życiowa decyzja - serial prod. TVP 17.25 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta 2000 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Pogoda 18.55 Święta wojna - serial TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 GOL - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Multimedialny wieczór kabaretowy 20.55 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta 2000 21.05 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.21 Pogoda 22.25 Sport-telegram 22.35 Malta 2000 23.15 Miłość po polsku: Łuk Erosa - film fab. prod. polskiej 1.00 Eleanor i Franklin - film biograficzny prod. USA 2.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 7.00 Mała księżniczka - serial młodzieżowy prod. brytyjskiej 7.30 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. 8.00 Zielono mi 8.15 Nauka i kamera 8.35 Mój świat 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program religijny 9.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Zaproszenie - magazyn krajoznawczy 10.20 Podwodny świat 10.35 Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dok. 11.30 Mag. turystyczny 12.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.35 Prezentacja 2000 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn religijny 14.30 Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 Pełna kultura - program kulturalny 16.45 Malta 17.05 MP w siatkówce piażowej 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.10 Sport 18.20 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 Finał turnieju tenisowego 19.30 Sport 20.00 Trapez 21.00 Prezentacje 2000 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 Daleko od siebie - polski film fabularny 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (224) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert - serial anim. 8.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.00 Power Rangers - serial fantast. prod. USA 9.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali - serial kom. prod. USA 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! - serial kom. prod. USA 12.00 Jej cały świat - serial kom. prod. USA 12.25 Omega Doom - film sf prod. USA 13.55 Pan i pani Smith - serial kom. prod. USA 14.55 Magazyn 15.15 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Spytajcie Harriet - serial kom. prod. USA 16.50 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń - serial obycz. prod. USA 18.10 Ostry dyżur - serial obycz. prod. USA 19.05 Tequilla i Bonetti - serial sens. prod. USA 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy - serial sens. prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie Lotto 21.00 Romantyczna komedia - komedia prod. USA 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników Lotto 22.55 Mister Poland 2000 -relacja z wyborów 23.55 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 0.25 Magazyn sportowy 1.55 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Telesklep 7.45 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial anim. 8.10 Biblia dla najmłodszych - serial anim. 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej 9.00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - dla młodzieży 9.30 Cyberkids (1, 2) - serial 10.20 Dziewczyny chcą się bawić - komedia muzyczna prod. USA 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela prod. meksyk. 12.50 Na tropie Różowej Fantery - komedia prod. ang. 14.35 Mówią na mnie Bruce - komedia prod. USA 17.25 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.50 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty - program informacyjny 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19.30 Rodzina Flory (2-ost.) - film obycz. prod. USA 21.15 Fenomen Milionerów - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson - film obycz. prod. USA 0.00 Namiętność Ayn Rand - dramat biograf. prod. USA 1.55 Granie na zawołanie - program muzyczny TV 4 7.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 7.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.00 Dawni wojownicy - serial dok. prod. USA 8.30 Program dokumentalny 9.30 The lncredible Hulk - serial anim. 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Second Noah - serial obycz. prod. USA 11.30 Nosacze - film dok. 12.30 Dawni wojownicy - serial dok. prod. USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Gilette - magazyn 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Pijany smok - komedia prod. hongkońgskiej 16.15 Bitwa o Planetę Małp - film sf prod. USA 17.50 Dziennik - program informacyjny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sens. prod. USA 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial anim. prod. USA 19.05 Soul Man (1) - serial kom. prod. USA 19.35 Wesoły babiniec (1) - serial kom. prod. USA 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sens. prod. USA 22.00 Akcja nad Berlinem - film prod. niem. 22.50 Inna kobieta - dramat obycz. prod. USA 0.40 Drogówka - magazyn 1.10 Dziennik - program informacyjny 1.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby; Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody; Gdzie jest Wally 11.00 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial kom. prod. USA 11.25 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygod. prod. kanad.-nowozel.-amer. 11.50 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA-RPA 12.15 Ziernia - ostatnie starcie - serial sf prod. USA 13.00 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Grom w raju - serial sens. prod. USA 14.40 One West Waikiki - serial sens. prod. USA 15.30 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrod. 16.20 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obycz. prod. niem. 17.15 Córka maharadży (1) - film przygod. prod. ind.-niem. 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Najemnicy - film sens. prod. USA 21.50 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.50 Charley Varrick - film sens. prod. USA 0.45 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.40 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obycz. prod. niem. 2.25 Napad z bronią w ręku - western prod. austral. TV Polonia 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Madonny polskie: Matka Boska Świętorodzinna - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 07.35 Złotopolscy (188,189): Nowy listonosz, Hańba - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (32/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.55 Ala i As: Ala i As lecą na Marsa - program dla dzieci 09.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 10.05 Piraci i Polacy - reportaż (powt.) 10.20 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Teresa Tuszyńska, Jerzy Jogałła (91 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Wieści polonijne 12.30 Gościniec przez Polskę 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Świętej z kościoła NMO Wniebowziętej w Kościanie 14.00 Kazubowski Park Krajobrazowy - reportaż (powt.) 14.20 Magazyn polonijny z Austrii, Włoch i Szwajcarii 14.50 Teledyski na życzenie 15.00 Jubileusz FAMY (1) 15.05 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 15.55 Jubileusz FAMY (2) 16.05 Dom na skraju fiordów - reportaż (powt.) 16.25 Jubileusz FAMY (3) 16.40 Lista przebojów Hulaj duszy - program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Lalka (6/9): Wiejskie rozrywki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kamas, Małgorzata Braunek, Bronisław Pawlik, Kalina Jędrusik (79 min) 18.30 Jubileusz FAMY (4) 18.55 Zaproszenie: Kraina pełna teatru (1) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.05 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.20 Wiadomości 19.40 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Bilet powrotny - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Leszek Herdegen, Henryk Bąk, Janusz Andrzejewski (106 min) 21.45 Egzotyczne Lato z Tercetem (1) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Kabaret a sprawa polska (1) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Gdzie mój starszy syn Kain? - film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold (powt.) 00.55 Replay czyli Powtórka: Goldberg i Rappaport (powt.) 01.20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Bilet powrotny - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Leszek Herdegen, Henryk Bąk, Janusz Andrzejewski (106 min) (powt.) 03.45 Egzotyczne Lato z Tercetem (1) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Lalka (6/9): Wiejskie rozrywki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kamas, Małgorzata Braunek, Bronisław Pawlik, Kalina Jędrusik (79 min) (powt.) 06.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 06.30 Gościniec przez Polskę (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 7.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 8.30 Teletubbles 8.55 Mysz i Aniołek 9.00 Wycieczki przyrodnicze 9.30 Kochany urwis - komedia 10.50 Deser: moje wakacje 11.05 Przed premierą 11.10 Burza lodowa - dramat obyczajowy 13.00 Szeroki horyzont 13.55 Stój bo mamuśka strzela - komedia sensacyjna 15.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia 16.55 Werdykt - dramat obyczajowy 19.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Dlabelski Młyn 20.20 Łapu Capu 20.30 Przyjaciele V 20.55 Szczepan i Irenka 21.00 Nowe wcielenie - serial 21.50 Czarna owca - tnriller 23.25 Nie zapomnij mnie - film obyczajowy 0.50 Deser 1.05 Nieustraszony - film sensacyjny 2.40 Kosmiczny wirus - film science-fiction 4.10 Czas cyganów - film obyczajowy 6.35 Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 17.00 Pierwsze loty 17.30 Łowcy skarbów 18.00 Pola bitew 19.00 Morskie wraki 20.00 Pacifica 20.30 Terra X: tajemnica wyspy kokosowej 21.00 Zaginione skarby starożytności 23.00 Łowcy skarbów 0.00 Pola bitew 1.00 Morskie wraki 2.00 Pacifica 2.30 Terra X: ziemia nietrytowego Buddy 3.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Przyjaciele - film animowany 8.15 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon 12.25 Bill Cosby 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Wyspa skarbów - film fabularny prod. USA 21.50 Auto salon 22.20 TV Shop 0.10 Playboy 2 - magazyn erotyczny Eurosport 3.00 Piłka nożna 8.15 Pływanie 10.00 Skoki do wody ze skał 10.30 Formula 3000 11.30 Trial 12.00 Motocross 13.00 Pływanie 15.30 Kolarstwo 17.30 Plika nożna 18.30 Wyścigi samochodowe 19.30 Motocross 20.30 Pływanie 22.00 Kolarstwo 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Piłka nożna 1.30 Zakończenie Ale kino! 8.00 Casper - magazyn filmowy 8.25 Test Pilota Pirx'a 1 10.00 Crazy about the movies: Dennis Hooper - film dokumentalny 11.05 Na tropach Bartka - film przygodowy 12.35 Rodziny Hollywoodzkie - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Torreadorzy i złodzieje - komedia 14.30 Magia kina - film dokumentalny 14.55 Indyjski nokturn - dramat 16.45 Kierunek punkt zero - dramat 18.25 Arcylokaj - komedia 20.05 Nowe pokolenie reżyserów - magazyn filmowy 20.30 Ale Hit - Szeryf - western 22.10 Przez kanapę do kariery - film dokumentalny 23.35 Zemsta zza grobu - film kryminalny 1.35 Hollywood love - film dok. 2.30 Stanisław i Anna - dramat 3.30 Bugsy Malone - musical Hallmark Channel UK 6.35 Crossbow 7.30 Ratz 9.05 The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns 10.35 Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winters End 12.10 The Fatal Image 13.40 Goodbye, Raggedy Ann 15.55 A Deadly Silence 16.30 Hard Time 18.00 Love Songs 19.40 The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns 21.10 Fatal Error 22.40 Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life 0.15 The Fatal Image 1.45 Goodbye, Raggedy Ann 3.00 A Deadly Silence 4.35 Hard Time Cartoon Network UK 8.30 Dragonball Z Rewind 11.00 Johnny Bravo 11.30 The Mask 12.00 Euro Toon Ihousand 14.00 I am Weasel 14.30 Courage the Cowardly Dog 15.00 Fat Dog Mendoza 15.30 Ned's Newt 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Angela Anaconda 17.00 Dragonball Z 17.30 Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy TCM UK 19.00 Show Boat 21.00 Fame 23.15 Where Eagles Dare 1.45 All at Sea 3.10 Show Boat BBC Prime 6.00 Smart on the Road 6.15 Noddy 6.25 William's Wish Wellingtons 6.30 Playdays 6.50 Insides Out 7.15 Smart 7.40 Noddy 7.50 Playdays 8.10 The Really Wild Show 8.35 My Barmy Aunt Boomerang 8.50 My Barmy Aunt Boomerang 9.00 Top of the Pops 9.30 The O Zone 9.45 Top of the Pops Special 10.30 Dr Who 11.00 Cant Cook, Won't Cook 12.00 Style Challenge 12.55 Songs of Praise 13.30 EastEnders Omnibus 15.00 Noddy 15.10 Wllliam's Wish Wellingtons 15.15 Playdays 15.35 Insides Out 16.00 Going for a Song 16.30 The Great Antiques Hunt 17.15 The Antiques Inspectors 18.00 Dancing in the Street 18.50 Tom Jones 20.30 Parkinson 21.30 The Mrs Bradley Mystenes 23.00 Piotlands 24.00 Learning History: I, Caesar 1.00 Megamaths 2.00 Family Ties 2.30 A Migrant's Heart 3.00 Acid Politics 4.00 Le Cafe des Reves 4.20 Jeunes Francophones 5.00 Computing for the Less Terrified 5.30 Kids English Zone Animal Planet UK 6.00 Wild Rescues 7.00 Zoo Chronlcles 7.30 Call of the Wild 8.30 Wishbone 9.30 The Dolphin's Destiny 10.30 The Aquanauts 11.30 Monkey Business 12.00 Croc Files 13.00 Emergency Vets 14.00 Vets on the Wildside 15.00 Wild Rescues 16.00 Call of the Wild 17.00 Monkey Business 18.00 Animal Legends 19.00 Wildlife Police 20.00 Wild Rescues 21.00 A Dog's Life 0.00 Closedown MUTV 17.00 This Week On Reds @ Five 18.00 Red Hot News 18.15 Supermatch Shorts 18.30 Watch This if You Love Man U! 19.30 Reseive Match Highlights 20.00 Red Hot News 20.15 Season Snapshots 20.30 Supermatch - Premier Classic 22.00 Red Hot News 22.15 Supermatch Shorts National Geographic UK 7.00 Amazing Creatures 8.00 Jaws of Fire 8.30 The Stranded Seal 9.00 Panama Wild 10.00 The Secret Leopard 11.00 World of Clones 12.00 African Rhlnos 13.00 Toothwalkers: Giants of the Arctic lce 14.00 Amazing Creatures 14.30 The Stranded Seal 15.00 Panama Wild 16.00 The Secret Leopard 17.00 World of Clones 18.00 African Rhinos: a Dilemma in Black and Whíte 19.00 Amazing Creatures 19.30 The Homeless Eiephant 20.00 Great Whlte: in Search of the Giant 21.00 Battle for the Great Plains 22.00 Mitsuaki Iwago: Close-up On Nature 23.00 A Lizard's Summer 23.30 Clan of the Crocodile 24.00 Tree Kangaroo 1.00 Great White: In Search of the Giant 2.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.30 Bytesize 10.00 Fanatic 10.30 Britney Weekend 11.00 BlOrhythm 11.30 Britney Weekend 12.00 Making the Video 12.30 Britney Weekend 13.00 Britney Spears Live 15.00 Say What? 16.00 Data Videos 17.00 News 17.30 BlOrhythm 18.00 So '90s 20.00 MTV Live 21.00 Amour 0.00 Music Mix CNN 5.00 News 5.30 CNNdotCOM 6.00 News 6.30 Worid Business 7.00 News 7.30 Inside Europe 8.00 News 8.30 Sport 9.00 News 9.30 World Beat 10.00 News 10.30 Sport 11.00 News 11.30 Hotspots 12.00 News 12.30 Diplomatic License 13.00 News Update/World Report 14.00 News 14.30 Inside Africa 15.00 News 15.30 Sport 16.00 News 16.30 Showbiz 17.00 Late Edition 18.00 News 18.30 Business Unusual 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Europe 20.00 News 20.30 The Artclub 21.00 News 21.30 CNNdotCOM 22.00 News 22.30 Sport 23.00 Worid View 23.30 Style 24.00 World View 0.30 Science & Technology Week 1.00 Worid View 1.30 Asian Edition 1.45 Asia Business 2.00 CNN & Time 3.00 News 3.30 The Artclub 4.00 News 4.30 Pinnacle CNBC Europe 5.00 Wall Street Journal 5.30 Market Week 6.00 Europe This Week 6.30 Asia This Week 7.00 Randy Morrison 7.30 Cottonwood Christian Centre 8.00 Hour of Power 9.00 Asia Ahead 9.30 Wall Street Journal 10.00 Europe This Week 10.30 Asia This Week 11.00 Sports 15.00 Market Week 15.30 Wall Street Joumal 16.00 Europe This Week 16.30 Asia This Week 17.00 Meet the Press 18.00 Time and Again 19.30 Dateline 20.00 Jay Leno 20.45 Conan O'Brien 22.00 Sports 24.00 Asia Squawk Box 1.30 Europe This Week 2.00 Asia Market Watch 3.00 Meet the Press 4.00 Market Week 4.30 Wall Street Journal VH1 6.00 Breakfast in Bed 8.00 Emma 9.00 It's the Weekend 10.00 Video Timeline: Elton John 10.30 VH1 to One - Au Revoir Celine 11.00 Behind the Music: The Carpenters 12.00 Talk Music 12.30 Greatest Hits: 70s 13.00 Millenium Classic Years: 1980 14.00 It's the Weekend 15.00 Classic Hits Weekend 19.00 The Album Chart Show 20.00 It's the Weekend 21.00 Behind the Music: Donnie & Marie 22.00 Behind the Music: Reetwood Mac 23.00 Storytellers: Rod Stewart 24.00 Storytellers: Pete Townsend 1.00 Greatest Hits: Queen 3.00 Late Shift TV Toya 08.00 Sześć pistoletów - western, USA 09.00 Dzikie łabądzie - film dla dzieci 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Leniwy miś - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (75 min) 12.15 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 12.30 Heimat pani Hanki - film dokumentalny 13.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kuzyn Herman w filmie niepokorne myszy - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Rozmowa z... - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Raport z Aleutów - film dokumentalny, USA 1945 15.55 Niezwykłe sporty 16.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 17.15 Reportaż 17.35 Magazyn filmowy Toya 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Milczący kondor - film dokumentalny 19.50 Zbiory Muzeum Marynarki Wojennej w Gdyni 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Dwie brygady - dramat społeczny, Polska1950, reż. Studenci PWST/Wadim Berestowski/Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zdzisław Karczewski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Hanna Bielicka, Tadeusz Łomnicki (79 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Projektant roku 22.15 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Drzwi 17 23.00 Prognoza pogody Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel UK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network UK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM UK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet UK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MUTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel UK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku